


It started with a tweet

by GETSPLEEFED



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GETSPLEEFED/pseuds/GETSPLEEFED
Summary: George and Karl were chilling in TeamSpeak, scrolling through twitter when George decided to comment on a piece of fanart.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	It started with a tweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a fanfic even though it's really short and stuff. If you wanna share it on twitter that's fine, I have a stan twitter, it isn't just for writing @/GETSPLEEFED. I technically created one specifically for writing but I don't know how often I'll use it @/FIR3ASP3CT. I'll probally use the writing twitter for (possible) updates, and other works though. :]

“LOOK AT THIS” George yelled at Karl. He copied the link of the tweet and sent it to him. A long period of silence.

Karl’s eyes went wide, “G-george? You did not just-”

“Oh I did.” George smirked, reading through the surprised comments under his reply.

GEORGE WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SFIBEDBFKBS

GEORGE DID NOT JUST-

GEORGE????

NAWT GEORGE COMMENTING ON SHIP ART BYE-

He drew a long breath in and closed the tab on his pc. 

“Dream’s gonna kill me,” George said as fear became a reality. Dream moved George from the voice channel with Karl into their own private call.

“Wanna explain your tweet?” Dream spoke calmly, preventing his mic from picking up the confusion at the back of his throat.

“Dream.” he said gently, “It was a joke, I promise.” George was desperately trying to calm the other from the situation at hand. He shouldn’t have tweeted that, but he did, and now he had to face the consequences.

“Why?” Dream said in a stern tone, sending shivers down George’s back. George paused as regret filled his lungs. 

Letting out a deep breath before continuing,“Look, I’m sorry but the fanart was really good after all, and I wasn’t thinking, and I’m sorry. Ok? Dream? Please I didn’t mean-” George tried his best to prove that he was being honest without showing the fear that stayed, growing at the back of his mind. 

“George, were you serious? Did- did you actually think that was-” There was a long pause of pure silence before Dream continued, “hot?” Dream wasn’t mad, so George stated exactly what he was thinking. 

“I- well- umm, so like yes, I guess? Dream please I- I don’t know why I did it, I'm sorry can we please just not- '' George was cut off by Dream.

“George. Calm down I thought it was kind of hot too.” Dream stated nonchalantly, laughing whilst he said it. George's mind went wild as his cheeks went red. 

Dream brings his attention back with his coughs, pausing his laughing fit. George looked back to his screen as Dream spoke, “What did you find hot about it then?” Dream chuckled. 

George thought back to the first time he saw it and bookmarked the tweet, “I thought it was different from what I’m used to seeing” he forced a laugh, awaiting Dream’s response.

“Different you say? How so?” Dream questioned, lightly pushing George for an answer. George pressed his palm into the center of his forehead frustrated. 

“You know ‘how so’” George said , subtly mocking Dream’s question. 

“Listen George, this isn’t going to go away, just answer now and truthfully, please. I promise I won’t be mad at you” Dream sounded so genuine, but George was scared to express his feelings.

Dream’s tone gave George enough confidence, “I like how I was grabbing you and pulling you into the kiss instead.”he paused for a moment thinking, “Look Dream, I like you okay? I don’t want to ruin our friendship or anything, but I really do like you and before you ask, yes: more than a friend.” He pulled his legs onto his chair and into his chest, letting out a breath he forgot he was holding.

“Damn. You’re serious yeah?” Dream asked, releasing a surprised breath.

“Yeah, and-” George couldn’t finish his sentence as tears filled his eyes and he took in a short breath. “Dream I don’t want to ruin anything, I’m so sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, I feel the same way, chill the fuck out man” Dream said in a light-hearted tone, chuckling at the other.

George’s tears stopped, “WHAT!?!” 

“I flirt with you too much for it to be a ploy, c’mon George, I thought you knew better” Dream sounded so sweet and genuine, how could George not believe him. 

“I hate you so much, oh my god.” George said, a smile forming on his face.

“Are you okay? I heard you start to panic?” Dream asked, somewhat concerned for the other boy.

“Yeah I just didn’t know” George said relieved. He leaned his head back and put his legs back down, so his feet were touching the floor again. 

Dream coughed out, “You’re so oblivious sometimes.” in between wheezes. George couldn’t stop smiling as realized a piece of fanart just created a new relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! I spent a little bit of time on it after sobbing my eyes out because of Dream's tweets /pos. This was absolutely based off of George commenting "hot" on @/voicefulshelf68 's fan art on twitter! I recommend checking it out because it's literally breathtaking. I followed her at like 800 followers and to think she gained almost 8K so quickly, *sobs* I genuinely love her art sososo much, please go check her out.


End file.
